


Guilty As Charged

by consultingpiemaker



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: (in a way Foggy probably never intended to), Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingpiemaker/pseuds/consultingpiemaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Matt came back to his and Foggy's room late one day, he was surprised to hear that Foggy was not alone. Unfortunately, Matt was too deep in thought, so he walked into the room just to quickly leave again after being screamed at by Foggy. After a few awkward seconds they talk about what just happened and - much to Foggy's relief - joke and laugh about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty As Charged

**Author's Note:**

> Avocados at love :D

In retrospect, Matt should have known that Foggy was up to something. Before Matt left to go to the library to work on an assignment that needed a lot of research to be done, Foggy had asked him how long he would be away.

"Don't know yet, could take ages."

"Two hours? Or more?"

Matt frowned as he put the strap of his bag over his shoulder. "Why do you need to know?"

"I just, uh, I thought we could go and grab something to eat later," Foggy replied and he tried to sound casual, and he could have fooled any other person, but not Matt. He didn't even need to see that Foggy was nervously combing his fingers through his hair.

"And what are you _actually_ planning?"

"Nothing," Foggy said, a tad too quickly. But because Matt wanted to get the assignment over and done with, he shrugged it off and turned around to open the door.

"Well, I'm simply going to call you later." And with that he left the room.

It took him almost three hours to finish the assignment, and before he walked back to his and Foggy's room he quickly called Foggy but he wouldn't answer his phone. It was already eight in the afternoon, so Matt hoped that Foggy hadn't gotten too hungry and went to eat alone.

Still thinking about the assignment, he went up the stairs and walked down the hallway. Eighteen average-paced steps and then the door to his left, that was room 312, which had been his home for a little more than a year now. Matt opened the door and stepped into the room. He was so deep in thought that he didn't pay attention to what he was hearing. But then he noticed the strange sounds, guttural voices, moans and squeaking noises. It started to dawn on him what was happening and he was about to turn a–

"Matt!" Foggy's scream jolted him and Matt could feel his body move on impulse as he stepped back into the hallway and quickly closed the door in front of him. The resounding closing of it ringed in his ears and it felt numbing as he was processing what was happening. His heart had picked up speed and made it difficult for him to concentrate on anything else.

Did this really just happen? Did he just walk in on Foggy? And someone else, obviously, because it was far too loud for –

"Oh my God," Matt interrupted his own thoughts and shook his head because his memory wouldn't stop repeating the noises he heard. And he would very much like to instantly forget about them. Never before had he felt so uncomfortable as in that moment, he didn't know what to do. His mouth still open with speechlessness, he managed to move his feet to step away from the door. He could hear movement and the rushed sound of feet behind the door, and as he could hear Foggy say something, the door opened and someone stepped outside.

"Hi Matt," the person said, and Matt stammered a response which vaguely sounded like, "Oh hello," but he was too taken aback by the surprise of hearing a male voice. What was even more surprising, he recognized the voice from a tutorial class that he and Foggy went to a few weeks ago. Mike, if Matt remembered correctly, and he had worked with the two of them when they had to work in groups of three. _Interesting_.

Taking a deep breath, Matt lifted up his hand until he felt the solid door with his fingers and he pushed it further open. "Can I come in?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah." Foggy's voice sounded a bit raspy when he said it, and Matt could still make out his heartbeat that was beating with a higher rate than usual (for obvious reasons). He closed the door behind him and sat down on his bed, facing Foggy's side of the room.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, but I didn't know what you're up to," he said because he felt the need to say _something_ at least.

Foggy cleared his throat. "It's alright, it's me who should be sorry." He was picking up the t-shirt he was wearing earlier and threw it on a chair before taking a new one out of his dresser. "I'm–" he paused and looked for the right words, " _so_ embarrassed." His face was flushed red and his hair a mess, but, luckily for him, Matt couldn't see this and wasn't aware of how few clothes Foggy was wearing, or at least he didn't show.

"Now it makes sense what you said earlier."

"Huh?"

"You wanting to know when I'm back, it makes sense now," Matt explained and waved about with his hands, sure to point at Foggy and his bed. "You needed privacy and didn't want to ask me directly, so you asked your way around it."

"I don't even know what to say to that," Foggy replied, still embarrassed (which he was sure he'd be for eternity). "I guess, guilty as charged." He straightened the covers on his bed and sat down on the edge. And when he looked at Matt for the first time since he came into the room, he noticed that he was smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

Matt shrugged, and his smile got even wider. "I never took you for someone who would do this kind of thing."

Foggy raised his eyebrows. "Sleep with a guy?"

"Take the chance of an empty dorm room for yourself to get laid," Matt clarified, which made Foggy laugh because never in a million years would he have thought that this would be the case. He was also relieved at how Matt handled the situation and that he seemed to be okay with it, and also that he didn't seem to mind that Mike was a man. Pretty much for as long as he can remember Foggy had also felt attracted to men, which was something he had wanted to tell Matt for a year now. And now the cat was finally out of the bag.

"I'm also slightly astonished about my behavior," Foggy agreed 

"Only slightly?"

"I always knew I'd be capable of being Casanova." When Foggy was too nervous to be serious he often resorted to joking about it, so that's what he did now. 

"Casanova? Really?" Matt huffed out a laugh. "You have much more to do to live up to him."

"Well, I'm just starting."

"So I can expect to run into more of this in the near future?"

"Hopefully not." To be caught one time was already enough embarrassment for Foggy. 

"Then remember to lock up next time or anyone could interrupt you," Matt said.

"It's not like I meant to leave the door unlocked, it just happened."

"I guess you were too occupied to remember such things," Matt teased him.

"If it would have been my intention to get Mike into my bed, I'd have done it beforehand."

"So it _wasn't_ your intention? You did not at least hope it would happen?"

"I can't deny that," Foggy replied. "Heat of the moment and all."

"Well," Matt took his cane into his hand and stood up from the bed. "It doesn't really matter now, because I'm still hungry and I'd be surprised if you're not."

"I'm about to starve, actually," Foggy said and put on his shoes and a jacket. "Time for some fresh air as well."

They left the dormitory and walked to their favorite pub just down the road. Matt had intertwined his left arm with Foggy's right arm, which was their standard way of walking next to each other.

After walking in silence for a good couple of minutes, Matt casually asked, "So, Mike, huh?"

"You recognized him?"

"Of course I did."

"Of course you did," Foggy mumbled. "Yeah, Mike. He, uh, he was just stopping by to ask how I've been."

Matt smirked. "Is that what the kids call it these days?"

"Shut up." Foggy elbowed him playfully and caused Matt to stumble to his right, but Foggy quickly tightened his grip on Matt's arm to pull him back.

"I'm kind of glad that I only _heard_ what you did."

"Who knows, maybe you would have liked the sight."

The sound of Matt's laughter filled the air and it made Foggy grin. "I don't think so," Matt said after a few seconds.

Foggy slowed his pace and gaped at him. "Should I be offended now?"

"Nah," Matt quickly said and patted Foggy's shoulder with his right hand. "Maybe I would have enjoyed it, we'll never know."

"But maybe that's for the better," Foggy added, but Matt just shrugged it off.

"Is Mike cuter than me at least?"

"Why cuter than you?"

"You once said that I was cute, so based on the fact that you haven't made a move on me yet, he must be cuter than me."

"When did I say you were cute?"

"Last time you were drunk." Foggy sighed at that. "You said it to me over and over again, actually," Matt continued.

"I hate drunk me," Foggy said under his breath.

"Don't worry, I can't blame you if you're simply stating the truth."

Foggy snorted and couldn't help but elbow him again. "Oh hey there, Narcissus, how come you please me with your company tonight?" Matt laughed loudly and Foggy joined him. Their laughter resounded through the night and Matt clung himself to Foggy in order to avoid tripping. He hadn't felt this happy and content in days, and this wasn't the first time that Foggy's presence had that effect on his mood.

"Narcissus and Casanova, don't we make an odd couple now," Matt said and stopped when he felt Foggy stop as well as they had reached the entrance to the pub.

"Yeah," Foggy said and looked after Matt as he opened the door to the pub. "We do."


End file.
